This invention relates generally to a device and method for controlling an internal combustion engine mounted on a construction vehicle, and more particularly, to a device that adjusts the engine speed between full speed, low idle speed and economy speed by simple electrical circuit connections.
Prior art engine speed control devices require either complicated load sensing devices or hydraulic actuated devices to change engine speeds. These devices are complicated to install and can present reliability concerns.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present control devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.